The proposal is for a study of behavioral pathways leading from the initiation of teenage sexual activity to pregnancy and to the resolution of pregnancy. Special attention is to be given to the decisional context in which the various events in the chain occur. In addition to studying these events among unmarried teenagers we are concerned with the short term and long term reproductive intentions of married teenagers. For the sake of economy, the study is confined to females resident in Standard Metropolitan Statistical Areas. Major objectives are: (1) to achieve greater precision in the measurement of contraceptive use in relation to situational factors and methods used; (2) to identify the factors that are associated with various modes of pregnancy resolutions; (3) to validate our measure of sexual activity; (4) to improve the measurement of socio-economic status and family structure, two domains of influence on teenage sexual behavior that require further exploration and (5) to analyze change in various aspects of fertility related behavior since the previous survey in 1971.